Namine's decision2 great choices
by baby-lynx
Summary: <html><head></head>Sora or Roxas, when you've always been alone and all of sudden you have their undivided attention, what would you do? or more important, who would you choose? Namine would like to know.</html>


"What the hell kind of assignment is this?" Namine quietly asked herself, as the teacher gave the class their last project. It was an odd questionnaire that was pretty much a waste of time. It consisted of 10 questions, and here it was.

1. Think of a person who made a positive difference in your life. What qualities does that person have that you would like to develop?

2. Imagine yourself in twenty years. You are surrounded by the most important people in your life. Who are they and what are you doing?

3. If a steel beam (six inches wide) were placed across two skyscrapers. For what would you be willing to cross it for? THINK CAREFULLY.

4. If you could spend one day in a great library studying anything you wanted, what would you study?

ten things you love to do.

6. Describe a time you were deeply inspired.

years from now your local paper does a story about you, and the reported want to interview three people - a parent, a brother or sister, and a friend, what would you want them to say about you?

8. Think of something the represents you - a rose, a song, an animal, why does it represent you?

9. If you could spend an hour with any person who ever lived, who would that be? Why that person? What would you ask them?

10. Every one has one or more talents. What are your talents? Use the list below or write your own.

Numbers

Words

Creative thinking

Athletics

Making things happen

Sensing needs

Mechanical

Artistic

Working with others

Memorizing things

Decision making

Building things

Predicting what will happen

Accepting others

Speaking

Writing

Dancing

Listening

Singing

Humor

Sharing

Music

Trivia

Namine rose her hand in the air with one thing going though her mind, she was quickly called on.

" excuse me sir, but is this some sort of self praise assignment?" she asked with all seriousness and anger she felt inside, _this assignment was total bullshit_.

"Well miss Aura, its more like a confidence booster of some sort, its just a fun assignment that will raise your grade quite nicely, giving those in the lower range a second chance."

"then why do the people with straight A's have to fill it out?" she questioned.

"because, its only fair." he finished, obliviously not in the mood to continue the conversation. Namine sighed to herself. She didn't want to fill it out it mostly because she didn't know how to answer most of the questions. She was a loner, she didn't really get along with her family, and all those questions pretty much revolved around those two groups.

She gathered her supplies when her teacher finished with the directions, this class was a joke, it was a self explained project, only those idiots wouldn't know what to do. All she needed to listen for was the due date, which happened to be on next Friday. She counted the time she had left in the class, 10 minutes still, then she would be home free. To fill out her questionnaire…_BLEH._

The bell tinged and Namine flew out of the classroom before the teacher even looked up. She was halfway down the hall when the other students started to file out. She paid no attention to them, and nobody noticed her, even when she ran passed them.

She made it to her bus stop before the driver and waited on the fence next to designated area. She pulled out her go-phone from her bra, and started scrolling though her contacts. She never actually texted them, she just didn't want to look like the loner she was.

She paid no mind to the other kids walking by, their were only 3 other people who road this bus in her grade. All of which were guys, popular guy, guys that paid no mind to her in school. She glanced at the ground and saw another shadow hovering practically on top of hers. She looked up, a growl erupting from her throat at being disturbed. Her blue eyes looked up into those of no other then, Sora Fair, mister popular himself. She didn't say anything and neither did he, they just looked at each other, waiting for one to give up and eject their gaze. This continued till the bus driver arrived and ordered the kids to get out of her way.

Sora lost.

Namine hopped off the fence after Sora turned away from her. She slung her shoulder bag over her neck and skipped over to the bus. Sora was already seated as Namine maneuvered though the seats, They make these to tight! She thought bitterly. She making her way to the back of the bus but she had to go and look to the side of her and she caught Sora's eye again, making her stop in her tracks.

Now this wasn't one of those romance/dramas, no, so her breath didn't catch, she didn't get enveloped by his eyes, no just no.

Namine didn't hold a personal opinion about the brunette, it was just neutral. She never spoke to him to actually get an idea on what kind of guy he was, she moved there last year and since then she barely sees him except for class. He was best friends with Roxas, dated Kairi, and was the class clown. Everybody loved him because he was always so huggy and affectionate, but this is also only what she would observe.

She hadn't moved for about a minute or 2 but that was enough for the bus driver to get pissed and start up the bus and jerk out of the parking lot. Namine, who was still standing completely unaware, was shot backwards and landed on her back slamming her head into the floor. Pain shot though her head, giving her an instant headache, she was angry. Still lying on the ground she did what first popped into her head, she started yelling.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU IGNORANT PENIS WRINKLE" she shouted as the bus soon fell silent. What has her anger getten her into this time?


End file.
